hoozuki_no_reitetsufandomcom-20200214-history
Momotaro
Momotaro (桃太郎, Momotarō) is pretentious, old fashioned samurai spirit, who's travelling with three animal companions. Apperance Momotaro is in the beginning seen wearing the same clothes he wore as a living human. However, later on, when he is hired as a worker in Togenkyo, he changes his attire to typical Murumachi-period working clothes. Personality In the beginning, Momotaro is shown to be very prideful of his past acomplishments as a human and he becomes easily angered if he is insulted. However, when Hoozuki changes him from an unemployed punk to a hardworking man, Momotaro becomes much more docile and ears a status in the series as the straight man. History Momotaro came to earth inside a giant peach that was found floating down a river by an old and childless woman who was washing clothes. The woman brought the peach back home, were she and her husband parted the peach in two, only to find that inside it was a child. The couple named him Momotaro from momo ''(peach) and ''torao (eldest son in the family). Once Momotaro had grown up, he went to an island populated by ogres, with the intent to kill them all. En route, he met a talking dog, monkey and pheasant who agreed to aid him on his quest. Momotaro was successful in defeating the ogres, and when he went back to his village he gained the title of hero and lived a comfortable life in glory and riches. Relationships Hakutaku Hakutaku is Momotaro's boss and superior in the pharmacy where he works. Momotaro is shown to be very respectful towards Hakutaku because of his incredible knowledge in the field of oriental medicine. Hakutaku takes joy in explaining about herbs to Momotaro, and Momotaro always listens carefully to his words. Alas, Momotaro still finds it incredibly distasteful how his boss flirts with women all the time, and Momotaro is seen complaining about this feature several times. Other than that, the two of them seem to have a very friendly relationship, and Hakutaku has even given Momotaro a nickname: "Taotaro-kun". The nickname comes from the fact that ''tao ''means peach in Chinese, and so, Hakutaku merely changes the japanese word for peach into the chinese word for peach. Hoozuki Hoozuki is the man who changed Momotaro for the better and gave him a path to follow in the afterlife. Momotaro is always seen being very respectful towards Hoozuki, even as to calling him Hoozuki-sama. Momotaro is also very grateful towards Hoozuki for all he has done for him, and on some occasions he refers back to the time where Hoozuki helped him out. Hoozuki himself treats Momotaro as a friend, and whenever he visits him takes genuine interest in his well-being and affairs. Trivia * His name lit. means "Peach Boy", and in some translations he is referred to as Peach boy, rather than Momotaro. * His character is based on the popular hero from Japanese Folklore, and his story is portrayed in several books, films or other works. Category:Characters Category:Male